Fiber Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) is a technology used for transporting Fiber Channel (FC) frames over Ethernet, which is currently being standardized at the Technical Committee for Fiber Channel (T11) of the International Committee for Information Technology Standards (INCITS). The transported FC frames are used based on an FC architecture for storage networking purposes. The FCoE technology replaces the FC physical (FC-0) and FC coding (FC-1) layers of the FC architecture with the Ethernet physical and Media Access Control (MAC) layers of the Ethernet architecture without altering the FC framing (FC-2) layer and higher layers. Using the FCoE technology, the FC frames and standard Ethernet frames can be transported independently in the network. Accordingly, the FC frames are mapped over Ethernet frames and then transmitted on Ethernet links, which provides substantially seamless integration between FC based networks and Ethernet based networks. The FCoE technology can be used for server Input/Output (I/O) consolidation for FC-based storage area networks (SANs), which are widely used in enterprise data centers, and potentially for establishing a unified network infrastructure for data centers based on Ethernet.